MISSION STATEMENT: The essential mission of the Program Evaluation Resource Center (PERC) is to stimulate and facilitate the development of effective evaluation technology in contemporary mental health care delivery systems. OBJECTIVES: In order to serve this mission four programmatic objectives have been undertaken: a. Research: To contribute substantively to the developing evaluation literature through the use of disciplined inquiry. b. Magazine: To both (A) serve as a central clearing house for evaluation information, and (B) facilitate adoption of program evaluation technology by front line agencies through regular publication of Evaluation magazine. c. Dissemination: To stimulate the development of effective evaluation systems by providing appropriate information, educational materials and consultation to mental health organizations. d. Technical Assistance: To test change strategies and refine goal-oriented evaluation by providing intensive technical assistance to organizations utilizing Goal Attainment Scaling.